


start and they don't stop

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, NHL All-Star Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: What's a little bet about sex noises between friends?





	start and they don't stop

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Noah said. Jack just shook his head.

“I can’t believe those two can give up their stupid chill acts long enough to have sex noises that loud,” he groused.

Noah felt like maybe Jack was missing the point a little. “Uh, ignore that part for a second, why is your solution to ‘our friends are loudly having sex next door’ have sex louder? Like, I feel like that’s not the best idea.”

Jack waved a hand airily and stepped out of his boxers. “No, it’s perfect, what’s wrong with it? We get to have sex, hopefully we shock them, if not, well, at least we don’t have to hear it anymore.”

Noah narrowed his eyes. “Is this just part of your exhibitionism thing again?”

“No, what the fuck, I don’t have an exhibitionism thing!” Jack said, defensively. Noah smiled.

“Yep, that’s totally what this is. Okay, that’s fine, then.”

“I don’t have an- wait, that’s fine with you?”

As much as he could while laying on the bed, Noah shrugged. “Yeah, sure, that makes sense. Way more sense than a loud sex noises competition anyway.”

Just then, Noah’s phone vibrated on the bed. He grabbed it, ignoring Jack’s disgruntled noise, and immediately dropped the phone to bang on the wall behind him, just as a loud groan came through it.

_from: auston_

_u know we can hear u rite? anyway ur on. zach and i are totally winning this. loser buys breakfast tomorrow_

**Author's Note:**

> the ntdp boys strike again. also, zach and auston were totally doing this on purpose.


End file.
